


love letters to adam parrish.

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mushy, Pining, To Be Continued?, Unrequited Love, Writing, pining Ronan, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Ronan writes letters to Adam when there's something Adam-related on his mind that he needs to get out of his system, but he has never sent a single one.





	love letters to adam parrish.

Dear Adam,

You keep looking at me as if I did something wrong, as if I offended you. And sometimes you avoid me, and I've seen you pretending like I'm not there. What gives, man?

Ronan.

  
  
Dear Adam,

Last week you said you didn't have enough cash to buy a can of Coca-Cola, so I gave you a dollar. You said you would pay me back. Every day since then you've come up to me and apologised for taking so long to get it back to me. It was just one dollar. What the hell, dude? Get over yourself.

Ronan.

 

Dear Adam,

You gave me back the dollar, then told me you wanted to go get takeout with me. We both knew you couldn't afford it, what with the rent being due, but we went anyway. It was amazing, but you didn't have to do that for me just because you felt bad. I don't want you to feel bad for asking for help like one time. I don't dislike helping you, so just ask me if you ever need anything. ~~Ever~~

Ronan.

 

~~Dear Adam,~~

~~The way you looked at me today made me blush. You bit your lip, and our hands brushed off of each other, and you just looked me in the eye a certain type of way. You make me so nervous~~

 

Dear Adam,

You're too proud to even ask me for help with school. I ask you for help  _all_ the time, but you can't even bring yourself to ask me for grammar tips. It's ~~endearing~~ obnoxious, and ~~adorable~~ stubborn, and I wish you would just talk to me. Sometimes you ask Gansey for help, and it makes me feel shitty because maybe you think he's just a lot smarter than me. And maybe it's true, but I want you ~~to think of me like that too because I think you're just~~

Yours, Ronan.

 

Dear Adam,

I seem to be crossing out a lot of what I write in my letters. I'm going to stop doing that now. Today, when I was giving you a lift out of town, you hummed that song that's always on the radio. I swerved jaggedly at one point, do you remember? I was just so ~~focused on you~~ distracted by you that I couldn't look at the road in front of me. You are so annoying.

Yours, Ronan.

 

Dear Adam,

Today, Kavinsky said you were lame, and I pretended to agree. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're the opposite of lame. You're amazing.

Yours apologetically, Ronan.

 

~~Adam~~

~~Will you go to prom with me~~

~~Dear Adam,~~

~~Will you please go to the prom with me~~

~~Dearest Adam,~~

~~Wouldst thou go to the fucking PROM with me~~

~~ADAM~~

~~GO TO PROM WITH ME~~

~~I WISH YOU WOULD ASK ME OUT TO PROM~~

Dear Adam.

Why didn't you ask me out to prom.

Ronan.

 

Dear Adam,

I forgive you for not going to prom with me. I'm an asshole. And I'm sorry for spilling vodka all over your date's dress. And for throwing up and making you take care of me. And for making you drive me home. Sorry.

Sincerely, Ronan.

 

Dear Adam,

We went to the carnival today. It was so good. We went on the ferris wheel together, and you let me hold your hand. Why? Do you like me? I hope you like me. Can you give me a clear message, please? I'm as dense as stone. Tell me you like me, please...

With hope, Ronan.

 

Dear Adam,

I took you out on a date to the cinema. I couldn't believe you'd said yes, until I picked you up and you were surprised Gansey wasn't there. You thought we were just hanging out.  
Are you dense?  
Slow?  
I like you a lot, Adam Parrish, and I want to kiss you in the back of a movie theater. Or in the car. Or hell, anywhere. Anywhere.

With love, Ronan.

 

 

Dear Adam,

Thank you for lending me your hoodie. It smells like you (which is amazing. your smell is, like.) and it just made me so happy. Chainsaw pecked at it until I had to straight up tell her to stop. I don't want you to take this hoodie back, man.

Love, Ronan.

 

Dear Adam,

You're going on a trip out of town and school is going to be so damn boring without you. I hope the bus ride is safe, and that you have a good time, wherever you're going (I didn't ask because I thought you might think I'm a stalker). When you come back I'm going to be so damn happy, I wish I could just be there with you. Well, I always wish I could be there with you. I miss you already.

Love, Ronan.

 

Dear Adam,

I haven't written a letter in a while, and I probably won't write a letter again. We kissed. I know you already know- you were there, of course- but I needed to write it down. We  _kissed_. Wow. We actually did that. And it was amazing. Your lips are so fucking soft, and the noise you made when we parted? You kissed my neck, and gave me a hickey there. You know, Gansey asked about it, and I had to tell him I tripped on the stairs. He did  _not_ believe me, so I glared at him until he backed off. Anyway I suppose this is a thank you letter? All of these are now going to go in a box that I keep under my bed, and I hope I never see this pathetic mushy shit again. I hope you don't, either. 

Love, Ronan.

P.S. If you dump me, I'm writing so much hate mail (that will actually be sent this time)

~~P.P.S. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me~~


End file.
